


Bedtime Stories

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Varian tells a story to his daughters before they head to bed.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexyEzekielTDI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/gifts).



> A surprise gift for ma gurl SexyEzekielTDI, for role-playing with me and putting up with my crap for over a year now. Love ya, girl, and hope you have a merry Christmas! 🎄💜
> 
> I really wanted to just write this fluff, and... Trys and Liz fit in perfectly. 😂

Time had slowed down considerably when Varian's eyes first landed on the two beautiful, perfect little girls. He remembered simply staring, unable to to take his eyes off the newborn babies. He also remembered fighting hard not to cry like a baby himself when he got to hold one of them in his arms for the first time. These were his _daughters,_ after all, the two beautiful girls that he and Cassandra had somehow created together. He remembered looking up and seeing Cass smile as she watched hi. Holding their daughter for the first time ever before returning her attention to the other baby girl.

And then... Time seemed to start moving once more. One moment, Varian was marveling at his two newborn daughters, and the very next, they were eight years old. The time had passed far too quickly.

"Daddy!"

Varian looked up from the formula he was trying to memorize, smiling when he saw that it was just Trystan and Liz.

"Hey, kiddos," he said, already kneeling down as he set the paper aside, "is it bedtime _already?"_

"Mama says so," Liz said, "but you can tell us a story."

Varian's blue eyes sparkled. "And what kind of story do we want to hear tonight, ladies?"

Both girls giggled, moving to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around his two daughters.

"I want a scary story!"

Liz shook her head. "I don't. I want story about you and Mama."

At that suggestion, Trystan nodded emphatically. "Yes! Story 'bout you and Mama!"

Varian smiled softly. "One of my favorite subjects. Let's see..."

He thought for a moment, trying to think of a tale that would be okay for him to tell his daughters that hadn't already been told to them yet.

Just then, Cass stepped into the room, kneeling down behind Varian and wrapping an arm around his back. He smiled at her.

"Have I told you girls about our wedding day?"

They both shook their heads.

"It was a beautiful day," he began, "the sky was blue, and there were birds chirping. It was great, because we were going to have the wedding outside."

Liz was leaning in, desperate to hear every word. "Yeah?"

Trys rolled her eyes at her sister, causing Cass to laugh softly.

"But halfway through the wedding, it got dark. Really dark. And it started raining."

 _That_ got Trystan's attention. She too leaned in eagerly. "What happen?"

Varian playfully ruffled her hair before turning to smile at Cass. "I asked your mom what she wanted to do about it. She smiled at me and told me that we'd waited that long already, and that she didn't want to wait another minute to marry me."

He remembered that moment so well, in fact. She had been so beautiful, even soaking wet, and the words that had come out of her mouth had been enough to make Varian's heart swell and his eyes well up with tears. It was in that moment that he _knew_ he'd found the only woman for him.

Liz put a hand to her heart. "Aww."

Varian continued. "From there, we continued with the wedding. Nothing else went wrong, miraculously."

Cass smiled, quickly kissing Varian's cheek. "And that's the story of the day we got married. Now, I do believe I have two little eight-year-olds who should be getting some sleep right about now."

Both girls groaned but stood anyway, hugging their father tightly before allowing Cass to lead them to their bedroom to get ready to sleep.


End file.
